The Skater and the Player
by I'm A Bitch You've Been Warned
Summary: Bella, Alice,and Emmett are the most popular kids at Forks high. Then Edward, Jasper and Rosalie came. Will Edward, the player, and Bella, the skater, find true love or hatred? BXE AXJ RXEm AH OOC T cause I'm paraniod
1. A Player?

**AN: Hey ya! This is my first story so enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

April 04, 2009 I was running around the house, or mansion I should say this place is big, searching for my watch. I ran upstairs to the(All outfits bathroom and glanced at the full size mirror on the wall. I was still as plain as ever, even though I spiced up my closet.

I was wearing a pair of black skater skinny jeans with a tight white tank top with crazy designs and a pair of black and white skater shoes **(All outfits described are on my profile.)** My red hair was tied in a loose bun, my pale normally flawless skin was scratched on the left side from my fall yesterday on my skate board and then last but not, well actually probably is least my brown eyes, I was average.

Well let me introduce myself, I'm Isabella Cullen, but just call me Bella please. I live with my adoptive mother, Esme, and my adoptive father, Carlise. My real parents, Charlie Swan and Renee Swan died when I was 7 when a drunk driver ran into them on the freeway, I used to cry whenever I had to get in a car but that was 10 years ago, I'm not over it but I'm way better that's for sure!

I have to other adoptive siblings, Mary Alice Cullen or Alice and Emmett Dolton Cullen. Alice parents died on a train the train derailed when Alice was using the bathroom! She hit her head and suffered memory loss all she could remember was that she hit her head while washing her hands. She's lucky she doesn't remember her parents because she doesn't have to remember any of that horrible past. Emmett's parents abused him so he was glad to get away from them.

Anyway back to present time, Where did I put that stupid watch!, I thought in my head. Its my first day of being a junior in high school and I was already going to be late!

"Looking for this," a familar bell-like voice rang from behind me. I turned around quicklly to see my favorite little pixie, she was wearing a green sundress with silver ballet flats, she had silver and green earrings and a frog prince necklace, she was holding up my silver watch.

"Oh, thank you! thank you! thank you!" I pulled her in to a hug, but she pulled back. At first I was a little hurt then I saw what she was doing. She was looking at my outfit choice.

"Wow, whats with the sudden change in style? Is someone trying to impress the new kids?" she laughed

"No! I just thought I dress a little nice this year!"

"Sure. Anyway about the new kids I heard ther-" She was cut off by the door slamming open (if that's possible)

"BELLS! ALLY! COME ONNNNNNNNNN I DON'T WANNA BE LATE!" Emmett's booming voice filled the room, making me and Alice both jump back startled.

"Wow! Did Emmett just say he didn't want to be late? I'm Impressed."I said actually surprised.

"Well you see, I don't wanna be late 'cause I heard the new girls hot! Now come ON!" He said like it was no big deal.

We all walked down the stairs and over to Emmett's jeep. He stopped us before we could get in though.  
"New rule: You can NOT ride in Emmett's jeep on the first and last day of school. Got it?"

"What?! Why?!" Me and Ally said at the same time. We do that a lot its kinda freaky.

"Because I'm a senior now I don't wanna be seen with two juniors! Besides Bella you've been wanting to drive your spider eclipse, so now a perfect time!"

I growled, but still walked over to my new car with Ally behind me. The ride there was pretty quiet except when a song came on that me or Ally would know like 'Kiss Me Thru the Phone' by Soulja or 'Mad' by Neyo. When we pulled up to the school all eyes were on us. We loved doing this! I stepped out slowly and pulled out my hair band and shook my head. Ally did the same except with a head band, since her hair was to short for a pony tail.

Emmett saw the whole thing and came running over. "I change my mind your never driving without me. Do you understand?"

We shook our heads up and down innocently, when something caught my eye. I turned to find what I saw and found it. It was a gorgeous boy! He had a full head of free falling bronze hair with striking and deep green eyes that were staring straight back at me! I looked away embarrassed of my staring but then I heard footsteps coming closer, closer and you guessed it closer. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around and guess what... there he was!

"Hello, I'm Edward Mason. And who are you, beautiful?" _Oh no! A player? Answer him,stupid!_

"Uh, hi I'm I-Isabella Cullen, but please c-call me B-Bella."_ Nice...Not!_ I was to lost in thought to notice him moving closer to my face. When I finally noticed he was already at my ear, his cheek lightly touching mine.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He whispered. _Oh yeah, defiantly a..._ But I didn't have enough time to finish that thought before everything went black...


	2. Hate Me

**AN: Hey Ya! I wanted to let you guys or girls know how happy I am I have people reading this! Its my first so...yeah. Well go on read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters but I do own Tammy and Rob.**

**Edwards POV (this is whats going through his head during Chapter 1)**

I woke up to some one screaming in my ear. Rosalie of course, she never liked me.

"WAKE UP! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Ugh. I was dreading this day since I moved here, two days ago. It might not seem like a lot but it is ifthat's how long you've been dreading something. Trust me.

"IF I WALK IN THERE AGAIN AND YOUR BUTTS NOT OF THAT BED..." She kept going but from there on I tuned her out.

I very sluggishly pulled the blanket off me. I took a quick shower and got dressed, I didn't bother fixing my hair.

I walked down to the smell of pancakes and crispy bacon, _yum_, I thought also out loud.

"It better be! I've worked over a hot stove and what do I get?" Tammy, my aunt said.

"Loving children to eat it all." I answered laughing, she joined in too. Tammy's always been an awesome mother like figure to me, since my mother, Elizabeth, and my father, Edward died from Spanish influenza a year after I was born.

"Why do I always miss the mornin' jokes?"my uncle Rob said as he came to sit next to Tammy.

"'Cause your normally the joke!" Jasper said laughing and taking a seat next to me.

"Nice one, Jazz!" I praised him.

"Ha Ha. You won't be the one laughing when you come to me for something involving money you don't have" Rob laughed as Rosalie came to the table.

"Good morning, everyone!" Rosalie said taking seat next to me on the opposite of Jazz.

"Well, lets hed, don't wanna be late on our first day,"Everyone agreed and we went our separate ways. Me and Jazz going to my silver Volvo, Rose going to her red convertible, Rob going to his grey Toyota and Tammy going to her black Pontiac.

When we arrived expected all eyes on us, but instead they were on a spider eclipse that swerved perfectly into a spot. I watched as two beautiful girls stepped out, one sorta pixie like with short spiked up hair in a pretty green sundress. The other, a red headed drop-dead gorgeous girl! She was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a tight fitting whitetank top.

They got out dangerously slow, and when finally out the red-head took her hairband out shook her gorgeous hair out. I'm sure I wasprobably drooling. She looked over at me for a sec but the a big bulky guy jogged over. I felt a big pain of jealously run over me, but then I heard a whisper "I bet Emmett didn't like seeing his sisters do that..."

At that moment before I could stop myself I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around, "Hello I'm Edward. And who are you, beautiful?"

She told me her name was Bella, fits her beauty. She seemed kind of nervous and lost in thought so very slowly l leaned in so that my lips were millimeters from her ear and my cheek touched hers, which for some reason was scratched, and whispered "Nice to meet you Bella"

She did last thing l thought she would do, fainted. I caught her quickly but unfortunately this caught Emmet's attention along with Rose's and the pixies.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" The pixie screamed.

"Nothing she just...well, fainted." I snapped back. As quick as she fainted she woke back up, she realised, as did l for that matter, the position she was in, my hands on her waist her head and hands on my chest. I for one didn't mind but I still steadied her and then the pixie took her and was whispering frantically. With that the bell rang, Emmett shot me a glare and left, Bella and the pixie, whose name l still don't know, walked of withjazz following behind.

Rose passed by me and whisper shouted "Nice going, genius." her voice heavy with sarcasm. _Great...Now Bella probably hates me._

So... watcha think? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review and let me know


	3. Me and Edward?

**AN: Its me again I just wanted to give a thanx to the first reviewer I got (Becksishere) thanx you made my day or actually night. Any way chapter 3 everyone! -clap clap-**

**Bella POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom with Alice right on my heels, Man, it took FOREVER to convince that girl, he did nothing but dazzle me, I thought to myself. I walked over to my first period class: Math, UGH! I walked in and after about 15 minutes of the teacher lecturing me on 'being on time to class' she finally let me sit down.

I did a quick look around to see if anyone I knew was here I saw that Jasper, Ally wouldn't quit talking about. They would be a cute couple, I thought. The rest of first period was pretty boring, they were teaching stuff already know.

When the bell finally did ring I walked over to Jazz, as he likes to be called, but was beat there by Lauren Mallory. I hate her! She was always mean to me, I think shes jealous 'cause I have real friends.

Jazz saw me and his eyes pleaded for my help, so I walked over. Bad idea.

"Hey Jazz! How did first period go?" I asked trying my best to ignore the glare I was getting from Lauren.

"Excuse me, Cullen, but me and Jared are having a privet conversation."

"OK, three things, Mallory, one his name is Jasper, two the conversation does not count as privet if you go tell your friends afterwards and three have you ever heard of 'say it DON'T Spray it?" I snapped.

She brought her hand up to slap me but I ducked. When I came up I brought my leg up and kicked her stomach, she went flying back. By now we had QUITE a crowd, either taking pictures or video taping. Of course the teacher saw the LAST part, therefore I got a detention.

It was finally fifth period, lunch which I had with everyone. When I entered I wasn't expecting what I saw, Lauren and Edward were just sitting there talking fast. I quickly walked past them and pretended I didn't see anything.

I saw Alice holding hands with Jasper, I knew they would end that way. I also saw Emmett and Rose, she was in my third period. I was thinking about how cute all of them were, when two pale hands landed on my shoulders. An electric shock went down my spine, but I ignored it.

"Good Afternoon, Bells" Said a sweet, velvety voice behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello Edward, how was your first day?" It was hard to relax with his hands on my shoulder.

"Better now. So I heard and watched your fight in Math. I asked around, but ended getting two stories. Would you like to tell me the real one?"

I told him what happened with Jasper then Jared. I also told him how she went to slap me but I ducked and when l came up l kicked her. Then l told him that's when the teacher came in, of course and I got a detention, not her.

By now we were at our lunch table and I was telling everyone else with Jasper helping. Alice gasped and Emmett looked deadly. Rose & Jasper looked thankful, and last but not least Edward looked amused. He was wearing that crooked smile, my crooked smile. just then the bell rang for sixth period, Biology.

Alice and Jasper headed off to Spanish and Emmett and Rose went separate ways. Leaving me and Edward.

"So what do you have for sixth period?" I asked him.

"Um-" He said pulling out his schedule"-Biology, third building. Uh, do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I have him too, just follow me." I responded to his question.

We walked out of the now empty cafeteria, down a long hallway.

"Hey! Can I have your number?" He asked. I answered 'sure' and we exchanged phones and continued walking. Then I stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are." I told him. We walked in to the class room and excused our self.

All through out Biology I couldn't focus with Edward sitting right next to me. So l just thought...

_Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Me and Edward? No, what am I talking about there's no way he likes me, l mean l saw him and Lauren... I'm plain nothing about me is even close to how wonderful- whoa what am l saying l don't like Edward...right?_

* * *

**k so now I'm going to need some help. I need a couple of new characters so you tell me if you want to be in it, by giving me you name, age, looks, personality, etc. If you don't want me to know this stuff just make up your own character. Thanx!**


	4. Rebekah

**AN: OK so I'm soo sorry for my selfishness! Here's the story...**

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. Now I was sitting on my bed reading 'Wuthering Heights' not really paying attention though I've read the same story about 36 times in a hour.

My phone interrupted me with a text then:

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me,_

_You found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrouned,_

_Surrouned,_

**Bella=****bold**

_Edward=italics_

I picked up my phone that was sitting beside me, it read:

_To: Bella_

_Hey! Watcha doin?_

_From: Edward_

**To: Edward**

**Nothin' much. Wat bout u?**

**From: Bella**

**To: Bella**

_Same. Hey i was wonderin if you want to go to the movies with me?_

_From: Edward_

I screamed like he was my first date! Alice came running in alarmed. "Bella, are you ok?!"

"Yes-" I got off the bed "-Hey! I'm going to the movies, k?" I just wanted her to know.

"Uh duh! We're all going!" I stopped. So he didn't ask _me_ out? He asked the whole _group_ out.

Alice left me to my thoughts after that, _STUPID STUPID STUPID, _my head chanted, _of course he didn't ask you out! He doesn't like you like that- _My mind was interrupted again by my phone:

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me,_

_You found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrouned,_

_Surrouned,_

I picked it off the ground where I had dropped it, it read:

_To: Bella_

_u don't hav 2 cum. its ok_

_From: Edward_

**_To: Edward_**

**_No i'm cuming i just lost my phone...gtg cya there_**

**_From: Bella_**

I set my phone down and ran in the shower, when I got out Ally already picked out my out fit. It was light blue skinnies with a pink and black hot topic tank top and black and pink heels. When I put them I walked down stairs I saw someone I wasn't expecting... Rebekah.

"Ah, Bella, you haven't changed much. Still shop at Hot Topic I see." She chuckled.

"Bekah..." I whispered.

Me and Rebekah were best friends through kindergarten to seventh grade, then she moved to Hawaii. I never saw her again. She was still as beautiful as ever, her dirty blond hanging loosely on her shoulders, she was taller and way more curvy-er. She was beautiful.

"OH BEKAH! Why are you here? I mean I thought you lived in Hawaii?" I rushed out.

"Well, I was getting tired of it there so I decided I'd come down here."She said while giving me a hug.

"Awwwwww!"We both turned around to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Awe I love happy endings!" Alice said a little overly excited.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my first bff, Rebekah. Rebekah I would like _you_ yo meet Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I pointed at them as said there name. But then I noticed something Edward was _so _checking her out! And she was doing it too! _Ah what am I saying I don't care who he's interested in!_ I thought. _Oh who am I kidding I am madly in like with Edward!_

**So ****what ****did ****you ****think? ****Review ****and ****tell ****me...**


	5. Little Old Lady

**AN: Ok so I relised alot of people were asking if Bella and Edward were going to end up together, and trust me you'll find out something big in these next few chapters.**

**Edward POV**

I'm not sure if this will work but here goes nothing...

**Bella POV**

The movies about to end and they haven't taken their eyes off of each other, and as in 'they' I mean Rebekah and Edward. It's really annoying! I mean there not even talking just staring at each other, like an eye conversation. If thats possible.

"Whoa, Bella are you ok you look like your about to break the seat!" Emmett laughed. I looked down at my hands and sure enough they were squeazing the arm rests on both sides of me.

I loosened my grip some and looked up at Emmett, he looked completely amused but there was something else in his eyes like he knew something I don't. As if he knew what I was thinking he looked away and pretened he was paying attention, which I knew he wasn't it was 'Twilight' and we both have already seen it.

Before I could say something the lights switched on and all around me was talking. I noticed Edward and Rebekah get up quickly, holding hands. They walked out of the theater, I followed with out them knowing. They entered what looked to be a closet, _Oh no..._half my mind screamed to listen the other to walk away. I listened.

I put my ear to the door and heard muffled whispering,

_'Are you sure you can do this?' _A male voice said.

_'Ofcourse, we kinda have to now.'_ A female voice rang.

I couldn't take it anymore! I ran to the bathroom, just as the others walked ou of the theater.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she saw the fresh tears streaming down my face, but it was to late I was already in the bathroom. When I got in I locked the door, turned off the lights,slid down the door till my but touched the ground and cried.

_How could I like someone like that, a player. _I thought. I got up tried to fix my reflection, but it was worthless. I unlocked the door slowly so no one could here it unless they were right there. I peeked out and while no one was looking I ran out, through the big doors and out to the car.

I grabbed my skate board that was in the trunk of Alice's car put it down and started riding. Out of the parking lot and on the sidewalk next to the main road. I road till I found it, the small city park. I walked over and sat on the bench, I sat there for a while till I heard

"You know, deary, you can't be sad or mad till you know the whole story besides what you heard." An old lady about 80 sat down next to me. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all.

"Sometimes what you hear or see is quite oppisite from what may have actually happened" She continued "What do you think happened?" I opened my mouth to say something but all she did was:

"na nan na think..." _Wow shes crazy, all well. Um I think he likes Rebekah more than me..._I thought. Then like she could read my mind she continued,

"Ok, now listen to your heart..."She said._ My hearts telling me that my brain is wrong and also that I don't just like him, I love him..._

"Now got tell boy what heart told you." She commanded. _But how did she know this was about a boy? _I thought.

"I said go." She commanded again, except this time I got up and started walking back, when I remembered my phone was still off since the movie. I got out and had 36 text and calls from Alice. I quickly texted her:

**Bella**

_Alice_

**Alice, I'm sorry for my out-berst back there I'm on my way.**

_Bella!? Do u kno how scared I am?! Hurry up! its getting dark!_

**Ok Ok I'm almost ther-**

But before I could finish my body collied with hard metal. There was screaming all around and the smell of blood lurked all over me. Then slowly everything went black and pain surrouned me...

**Dun Dun Dun... Who hit her? How long will she be unconssious? What will Edward do? Review and find out...**


	6. Deary

**AN: So how long did I keep you up at night, huh? LOL Well here's what you've been waiting for enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

Everything was quiet. There was nothing, just darkness. _Where am I? _I thought inside and hopefully outside my head as well. The only noise was the echo of my question. Nothing else.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder startled I jumped around, and there sitting was the same bench as before with the same old lady.

"Hello again, how are you?" She asked nonchalantly. I ignored her question and asked my own.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you? Why are you here? Better yet, why am _I _here?" I asked quickly, eager to get answers.

"My, My. You have a lot of questions. Your in your subconscious, you got hit by a truck, and your here because you can't wake up, yet." She clarified.

"OK, well you left out who you are and why your here!" I yelled. I immediately felt guilty for yelling at her, shes not responsible for this, right?

"Right." Huh?! Did she just answer my _head!_ "Yes, yes I did. Anyway I'm your guardian and I'm here to help you." She said.

"How?" I said confused how you can get out of your own subconcious.

"This is how" then she pulled out a big piece paper and began explaining how I was going to get out of here.

**Edward POV**

_It has been a hour and 37 minutes since we found about Bella. A hour 37 minutes since we've been stuck in this nasty, smelly hospital. Yet only a hour and 16 minutes since I've found out how much I lo- _but my thoughts were interrupted when Bella said something along the lines of:

"Pineapples aren't aloud to play outside, guardian..." I laughed so hard I was in full on tears mode. That's when Emmett and Alice stepped in (Jasper and Rose fell asleep and Rebekah left for Hawaii)

"What so funny?" Emmett asked. Then, like she heard him she said:

"Does my hair smell like purple or sailboat..." The whole room including the nurse started uncontrollably laughing.

"You can count on Bella to talk about her hair at time like this!" Alice said while laughing.

When everything was once again quiet, I started thinking about Rebekah. We had a whole plan worked out, she come down from Hawaii, we act like we like each other, but really I was trying to see if Bella got jealous to see if she likes me. _Well that plan sure backfired..._

I thought back to the conversation me and Rebekah had at the movie theater in the closet:

_**Flashback**_

_**We walked out the theater door to a hallway, the only place I could find to get privacy was the janitors closet. I walked in and whisper/shouted:**_

_**"Are you sure you can do this?" A little worried if this would work or not.**_

_**"Of course, we kind of have to now." She snapped I was really starting to not like her.**_

_**"What if Bella finds out its all an act?" I asked.**_

_**"Quit worrying, and come on before we get caught!" She was really getting on my nerves. And with that we walked out of the cramped closet to where everyone sat, except Bella.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I was still lost in thought and didn't notice when Bella started to stir.

"Edward?" I thought she was just sleep talking again so I kinda ignored it.

"Edward?!" This time it caught my attention, I looked down and saw those big brown eyes staring back at me.

"BELLA!! Your awake!" My yelling must have caught Emmett and Alice's ears because they came rushing in. So did a male nurse he glared at me then left.

"Yes, yes I am" She said. _Huh. That didn_'_t sound like her,_ I thought, _all well._

"Bella I have to tell you something..." She nodded for me to continue. Here I go! I'm going to tell her... "While I was here I realised something. Bella I-" A nurse walked in interrupting. "Oh, good your up, deary." She said. I looked up at her, she looked about 80 or so, she smiled warmly at Bella.

I leaned in and whispered "Do you know her, Bells?" She looked at the elderly women then back at me and laughed even the nurse broke in to small giggles.

"You have _NO_ idea!" she laughed.

**So was anyone expecting that? was it a good idea? you tell me in a review!**


	7. New Characters!

**AN: Sorry there's another one of these but I NEED more characters! So if you want more tell me your name, personality, what you look like, and your age.**

**Until I have a few more characters I can't finish. So please help!!!**

_**Oh and if you don't want me to know that stuff feel free to make up a character!**_

**And while I'm doing this I want to thank Rebekah for letting me use her!**

**And thank you to all who review you don't even know how happy that makes me!**


	8. Runaway Love

**AN: I'm terribly sorry for the Wait! I just had more people wanting to be in my story than I thought I was going to... Well anyway back to the story!**

**Bella POV**

After we left the hospital, with me miraculously with no broken bones (Thanks to my guardian or Lilly, as she liked to be called) we went to my house to chill and watch a movie, which sadly got me thinking.

We walked in and I tapped Edward,"Edward..." he turned around.

"Yes, Bella." He said. I motioned for him to follow me, I could feel him behind me as I walked in the kitchen and around the corner so no one could hear us.

"Edward, I want to talk to you about Rebekah and you-" but he cut me off,

"Bella, I have to tell you something...there is and never was a 'Rebekah and me,' in fact I thought she was kinda annoying" **(No offense to the real Rebekah, I don't think your annoying. Well, I don't know you...you know what just read the stupid story!) **I stared at him amazed at what he was saying, then he continued,

"Bella, Rebekah and I were only acting, I wanted to see if you got jealous-" By now I was furious! "IS THAT ALL?! YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS?!" I screamed at him. He cringed back some.

"Yes... but only to see if it would be wrong to do this-" Then he pulled me up to him and crushed his lips to mine. It was a rough kiss but still passionate, _What am I doing?! _I thought. He eagerly deepened the kiss when he saw that I wasn't going to pull back.

"I know! That's what I said!" I heard Emmett's booming voice behind us then I heard something drop.

We stopped kissing to look at my brother, I'm sure my cheeks were on full-on blush mode. "Whoa...see I don't normally walk in to my kitchen afraid I'm going to walk in on my sister and my girlfriend's brother having a make-out session...but I'll defiantly check for now on!"Emmett let out a booming laugh as he made his way back to the living room probably to tell everyone.

Edward looked pleased with him self with a cocky smirk on his beautiful face, so what did I do? Slapped him, thats what. He looked at me shocked for a minute as to what just happened.

"Don't ever kiss me!" I yelled at him.

"Then don't kiss me back." He stated simply before joining the others in the living room.

I quickly walked up stairs, changed in to my MCR outfitand packed a bag full of necessities, including a toothbrush, a hairbrush, six pairs of sweats, 16 water bottles, closed toe shoes and flip-flops, three jackets, a first aid kit, four blankets, two pillows, the emergency credit card along with $600 cash and wrote a note to Alice and Emmett:

_Dear Alice & Emmett,_

_I love you both, but I can't stay here. _

_I'm sorry...But I'm running away & _

_never coming back. Don't look for_

_me and when Esme and Carlisle_

_come back from their anniversary_

_tell them I love them..._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I knew it wasn't true...I was probably going to come back..just not now. I taped the note on the outside of my door quietly, walked back in side to the window.

_It's now or never..._I thought. And with that I grabbed the keys to my car and jumped. It wasn't far but I still landed on my knees. I got up and ran to the front yard, to my car. I got in and blessed god that my car was quiet, and drove non-stop.

**Edward POV**

After that amazing kiss with Bella I walked back to the living room where the others were watching Juno. I sat down not really paying attention because a certain brown-eyed angel was invading my thoughts.

The movie finally ended and I noticed something,

"Wheres Bella?" I asked alarmed. Alice, Rose, and Jasper shared the same expression.

"Shes up in her room." Emmett answered looking totally board.

"Yo Jazz! Wanna play Rock Band?" Emmett asked suddenly excited.

"Sure." Jazz answered trying to sound not so excited but I could tell he was.

"Um, I'm just going to check on Bella."Alice said still looking worried. Rose agreed, and they both ran upstairs.

Everything was calm till someone screamed a piercing scream broke through the silence.

Emmett, Jasper and I both ran upstairs to see two hysterically crying Rose and Alice on the ground outside of Bella's door, Alice clutching what seemed to be a piece of paper. I took it from her and read it when a sentence broke me down:

_I'm running away & never coming back. _

The love of my life runaway...because of me... there's only one person who will no what to do to find Bella...Cerena and Theodore.

**So what did you think? And don't worry Cerena's not going to be like Rebekah, Cerena's just an old friend. So Go on REVIEW!**


	9. Native Americans!

**AN: I'm sorry it took long just had to find away to add some people...**

**Bella POV**

Gawd! I'm so stupid! I should have never left home! Especially at night!! Oh well I guess I deserve what's about to happen...

**Edward POV**

I ran out of the house after I found out about Bella, and was driving down I-96. (Random letter and number) There was one way to get back Bella, and that was to get to Cerena and Theodore. (I chose a random girl and boy name) They are a couple of 'high school sweethearts who decided to get married at 18, they've stayed together since then and are now 22.

Cerena and Theodore, or Theo, were always the 'different kids,' Cerena is a physic, as in sees stuff in the future, and Theo can see what people are and where they are in present. I met Cerena and Theo in my freshman year and their senior year in high school.

I pulled in to an apartment center and parked my Volvo. I only knew where they lived because Alice found Cerena on Face book and asked her. I ran up the stairs and looked at the even side _102...104...106...108!_ I found the number and knocked urgently.

The door opened to a very tired looking Cerena. Cerena was still as beautiful as ever! Her long brown hair swayed freely down her back, she was beautiful but still not heart-breaking gorgeous as Bella...Bella!

"Cerena, I need your help immediately! Can you help me?!" I rushed out.

She moved out of my way so I could enter and sit as Theo walked out.

"Ah, Edward what brings you here so late?" He asked calmly.

Theo was still the same, long shoulder length black hair, black skinny jeans and a black shirt with 'guy liner' as the girls call it. He sat down in the chair across from me and Cerena sat next to him, or basically on his lap.

"OK, Edward what's wrong?" Cerena asked. I told them what had happened and how I needed there help to find out where she was and how long before something bad might happen. They looked at me with sympathy before getting started. Cerena looked at the wall in front of her while Theo closed his eyes and looked down. After a few seconds both of them gasped,

"What is it?! Is she ok?!" I asked scared.

They both looked up at me, Theo went first, "Edward she's in a park, she was talking to an elder but then the elder left and a bunch of big guys crowed around her. She looked scared. But then strangely relieved, the biggest one knew her name!"

Then Cerena went, "Edward I saw her in a house with the same bunch of kids around a table... except they were, well, laughing! They looked like in the light Native Americans, she was telling them about something happened tonight. I think you should just wait till she's ready to come back, because I think she knows the people."

I sighed in frustration, thanked Cerena and Theo and gave them a goodbye. When I got out of the apartment area I practically running to my car, I was so mad! Well maybe time will pass by quickly... _Yeah Right!_

**Bella POV(Before Edward went to Cerena & Theo, even before the first thing I wrote. Sorry, had to get Edward in)**

When I got in to my car I knew where I was going, I was going to see Lilly. I rode down Main Street till I reached the public park, I looked at my clock:

_9:26pm_

I got out of my car and walked over to the bench where I first met Lilly, except no one was there. I sat down sadly and lonely... until I heard the bench shift weight, like someone sat down. I looked over and guess who it was... LILLY! Hi, Lilly...

"Why, hello deary. So same boy, huh?" She said.

"Yes" I said simply.

She sighed. "I thought you loved him. Why are you mad? He kissed you, I thought you wanted that?"

"Yeah, but he did it so cocky like and, and... UGH!" I huffed in annoyance.

I waited for Lilly to say something, anything! But when she didn't I looked over and she wasn't there! She just down-right disappeared! I was thinking really bored about what to do next… when I heard a loud crack. I yanked my head up to see seven dark figures. Two had a feminine figure so I knew they were women, but the other five were big and muscular. I started to worry until one of the men said,

"Bella? Isabella Marie Swan, is that you?" A rough voice broke the awful silence.

"Um, yes, and you are…?" I asked my voice full of fear.

"Relax Bella, it's me Jacob Black. You know, we used to make mud pies together?" The tall one stepped out from the back so I could get a better look. He was tall and muscular; he had long russet color hair and tan skin. Then I recognized him!

"Jacob? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since we were young!"

After that we chatted some then he introduced me to the rest of the group behind him starting with the females, Emily and Leah. Then the men Embry, Quil, Sam and the youngest Seth.

After that we went to Emily's house, hung out and caught up. Apparently he was dating Leah and Sam was dating Emily, I thought they were all so cute together! Finally I glanced at my watch and it said:

_1o:26 am_

"Oh! I gotta go, guys!" I rushed out while standing up.

"Here, let me drive you home." Jacob said.

I called Alice and told her I was alright and on my way.

"Bella where are you?!" I heard muffled voices in the back ground and Alice shushing them.

"Whose there?"

"Oh, just Edward, he kept asking me if I knew if you knew any Native Americans. He won't stop pacing until I tell him… so, do you know any Native Americans?"

"Um, yeah…" I dragged out.

"See, Edward she said no- wait you do know Native Americans?"

"Yep, hey come open your door."

I heard squeal inside the house as I got out of the car, I hadn't realized I was talking the whole ride. Jacob walked me up to the door while Alice came running out and hugging me.

"Oh! Don't ever do that again, do you understand?!" She screamed.

"Yes, Alice this is Jacob, an old friend."

"Hi, Jacob." She said politely. I hadn't realized Edward was out there till he came and hugged me tightly.

"Don't ever leave me Bella…" He whispered in my ear. I felt warm wet tears on my shoulder where is head was resting.

Jacob left soon after that and we all went inside Edward's hand still resting on the small on my back. Alice left to her room to get me clothes, she came back with cute white set of boy shorts, and a strapless blue shirt. **(Picture on Profile) **

We watched Pride and Prejudice till Edward and I fell asleep on the couch and Alice on the chair. I swear I heard Edward mumble something like _'Good night, my love…' _but that could just be my imagination… right?

**OK so what did you think? Longer… Hey sorry about not writing fast enough but I was sourta on a writers block. But now should be quicker since I know where my story is headed… review please!**


	10. I Don't Kiss And Tell

**AN: This is going to change some… but it will end up Edward and Bella again.**

**Bella POV**

I woke up in Alice's Room next to Alice on the left. I was confused for a second on how exactly I got there, but realized Emmett probably carried me. I got up and went to the bathroom, when I came out Alice was sitting up with a serious look and the door was shut.

"Bella, I need to talk to you…"

"Okay," I answered unsure.

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She turned to face me as did I and said,

"Do you like Edward?-And do NOT lie."

"What are you talking about? Of course I like him!"

"No really like him."

"No I do not really like him." I lied easily. I've known Alice practically my whole life; I've learned to lie to her. Now… why I was lying- I didn't know.

She looked at me a little a longer then did a quiet sigh, got up and left. I sat there for a while then got up to go downstairs. When I reached the last step, miraculously not falling might I add, I heard whispering. I tried to listen but then MY luck came back and I tripped hardly even moving! The whispers stopped.

"Uh, hey guys! What's up?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant when I saw it was Ally and Rose who were whispering. They laughed nervously and both answered nothing.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we-" Alice was interrupted when Rose's phone rang. She answered on the first buuding.

She left the room for just a sec and when she came back she looked more then ticked. "Alice." She said in a hard voice that frightened me even though she only called Alice. They both left the room quickly.

I just sat there wondering what in the world was happening. Bored I got up and walked to the other side of the room to my dark blue guitar and thought of a tune.

**(Make sure you get the Guitar Cover 'Catch Me' not the real song!)**

Before I fall too fast,

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say good bye

Keep it sweet

Keep it slow

Let the future pass

And don't let go

But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

And your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

See this heart

Won't settle down

Like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you'll do

my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away

So I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes to high

Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me

So now you see

Why I'm scared

I cant open up my heart without a care

But here I go

Its what I feel

and for the first time in my life I know its real

But you're so hypnotizing

You've got me laughing while I sing

You've get me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

And your love is where I'm falling

So please don't catch me

And if this is love

Please don't break me

I'm giving up

So just catch me

When I finished I heard applause behind me. I stood up promptly and saw Rose, Alice, and Jasper. Cheeks burned as Alice walked up to me smiling and said 'Uh-huh sure you don't like him...'

"Hey, Bells you know that song would sound great with a few extra instruments say maybe a violin? Oh, oh and Alice can sing back ground!" Rose suggested.

"Yeah and on those last to versus Emmett can come in on electric guitar and Jasper can come in on the drums!" Alice agreed.

"Yes and maybe Edward can play some piano…" Jasper added.

I tried to hide my embarrassment by looking away but of course that didn't fool Alice and Rose, Emmett and Jasper were a little confused. Though quickly caught on.

"Bella, go to the closet and you'll see a blue dress, put it on with the shoes below it. Then when your finished come out and sit right there on the couch and DON'T move." Alice instructed.

I looked at her like she was crazy but she just gave me the look that said 'now or I'll tell you-know-who, you-know-what' and I walked away quickly. I followed her instructions and put on the most amazing dress I have ever seen in my life! It was a blue Mirror Babydoll Dress with a unique design in the front. When I put it on I noticed it was a bit short… okay it was really short. I tried to get past that and put my shoes on, which were luckily flats, but still couldn't stop myself from worrying about where we were going that I'd need to wear this really short.

"Bella! Come on out!" Alice yelled.

When I came out I saw that Rose and Alice were wearing the same thing except Rose's was pink and Alice's was grey. They looked at me and smiled suspiciously. But nevertheless they sat me down and did my make up and hair. When I was allowed to look I was surprised at how pretty I actually looked. My eyes were dark and mysterious and my lips were a dark cherry color

"Edward! Tell me what do you think of Bella's dress?" Rose said devilishaly.

Edward walked in to the room then "What Ro…" he said looking at me while I blushed. I looked down and heard the door close.

"Wow…" I looked up and saw that we were now alone, Ally and Rose left! He took a couple steps toward me while I just stood there uncomfortable. He put one of his hands on the small of my back and the other on my chin to lift it up. He looked me in the eyes and whispered beautiful. He bent his face closer to mine his eyes ever so often looking at my lips… his lips crashed down on mine and my eyes slid closed.

My arms wound around his neck and he pushed my body closer to the wall pushing us closer.

"What do you think they'll be doing when we get up there?"

I heard Alice's voice gliding up the stairs, I quickly untangled myself from Edward just as they walked in. I saw both Alice's and Rose's faces drop as they saw what they thought was nothing. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling like some crazy television talks person gave him the million dollars.

"Bye, Bella" He said then turned and said "Alice, Rosalie." And walked out.

I quickly excused myself for the bathroom and pulled out my phone. I looked for the name that took my breath away. Literally. Edward.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

_**Edward plz keep wat just happened to urself **_

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_**No prob but y?**_

I had to think about my answer for a sec before I wrote back.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

_**Im not ready plz Edward just give me time**_

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

_**When ur ready im ready**_

There was a knock at the door then Alice's voice rang, "Are you okay Bells? We have to go…"

I left the bathroom and looked at Ally and Rose curiously. "Where are we going?"

They looked at each other and said mysteriously "Wait and find out…"

**So I'm really sorry about the whole not writing for months thing, I've been quite busy lately… but don't worry because I'm slowly catching up! Review and make me happy please!**


End file.
